Spooky Part 8
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Green Fog Halloween Monster Mash Society Spooky Part 8 88 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 2 years ago Yet another continuation of the events in London on Halloween. The strange, green fog has done its work! Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago ((Helen Jekyll )) From upstairs came the sound of the water quickly being cut off. An instant later, Lewis emerged at the top of the stairs, sopping wet. "Hela, what's wrong?!" he cried, having rushed from the shower without stopping even for a towel when he'd felt her distress. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Hela half turned to him in a daze, swallowing hard before opening her mouth to respond. All she managed was a strangled choking sound as she noticed his state of undress and jerked her gaze away, her whole body rigid. After a beat, she let out a long, broken groan and pressed the heels of her palms against her eyes. "It's him, it's always him, why can't he just leave me alone...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Oh!" exclaimed Lewis after Hela looked away, as he noticed the draft at his nethers. Whoops. He quickly covered himself, placing both hands longways to ensure she'd not see anything, should she turn to face him again. She spoke. "Hela..." he said, perplexed, "whom on earth are you talking about? Did someone get in?" He noticed the empty sack, its contents missing or piled on the floor near her. "Please tell me you didn't release the Chinese fox fairy." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I... saw Edward... again..." Her shoulders curved, chin coming to rest on her chest, hands burying themselves in her hair. "F-For the third t-time today..." Grip tightening, the sting only bringing fresh images of him and his sharpened teeth. "It's too much... I haven't had a moment's peace since I've met him..." She let out a shivering sob, helplessly afraid. "I c-can't take t-this... I w-want it to go a-away..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Third?" echoed Lewis, confused. He stood there, still dripping, and now growing cold. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "H-He tore E-Elaina t-to s-shreds, l-left m-me h-here, c-crawled o-out o-of t-that n-necklace a-and i-into m-my h-head..." A sniffle. "M-Make h-him l-leave m-me a-alone... p-please..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Oh for Chrissake, Hela, I'm standin' right here!" He shook his head at her cowardice and lack of understanding. "Cold, wet, and au naturel, I might add. Do pull yourself together while I pull a towel off the rack." With that, he walked out of view, headed for the bathroom. "By the by," he called as he went. "The flowers are for you." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela flinched sharply at the raise of voice, for a moment ceasing to breathe. As the sounds of Lewis became more distant, she risked a glance to the stairs, wiping at her face with the back of her arm. Flowers...? She dropped to her knees beside them and softly touched each petal. 'Do pull yourself together' 'Hela, you're bein' a bloody hypocrite. Stop it.' ...he thinks me ridiculous... no wonder he won't help... With quiet and dampened emotion, she waited, blinking back tears. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Lewis quickly hopped back in the shower, getting the last bits of grime off his skin and out of his hair. He toweled off, forgoing his bath. Went to his room and donned his bathrobe. A sigh. He came back down the stairs. "Alright, Hela," he said, standing beside her. "I'm calmer now. And clothed. "I understand 'Edward' has you bothered. "My question is...why? Please tell me what you fear will happen so we can address it properly." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She stiffened and kept her eyes lowered, now clutching the bouquet in her lap. A fresh wave of desperation and terror welled within her, but she did her best to clamp it down, taking a breath. "I-I d-don't w-want t-to g-get h-hurt a-again... o-or l-lose m-my l-life..." An audible swallow. "H-He's p-powerful, r-raging, c-clever... I-I c-could n-never s-stop h-him..." Her head drooped further. "I-I'm t-too w-weak..." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Oh, love..." said Lewis, features softening. He knelt beside her. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry my actions have put you in a state, and I'm sorry you...fear." He glanced at the bouquet. He truly did long for a return of the affection he sincerely felt for her. "I can assure you. You will not die around me. In any form. Not if I can help it. I would spill oceans of blood to keep you safe." A pause. "I would die for you," he confessed, his voice little more than a whisper. "All of me. 'Edward' included." 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela leaned against him, shutting her eyes, the gesture as vulnerable as if she had exposed her throat. "Y-You're y-you... Y-You h-haven't t-touch m-me s-since... s-since I-I l-last c-caused t-trouble..." A slight nuzzle and a sniff. "I-I d-don't d-doubt y-you'd... y-you'd d-die f-for m-me... s-strange a-as i-it i-is..." But Edward... The words went unsaid as she shifted closer. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Oh, Hela..." he said softly. Ever so gently, he placed an arm on hers, as lightly as a butterfly. He would, naturally, remove it at the slightest sign of discomfort from her. For a few moments, they simply stayed that way. Eventually, he spoke. "Hela, I'm...I'm always me. As 'Henry'. As 'Edward'. So..if I give you my word I won't do a thing, I do mean all of me. Understand...I...rarely give that to anyone. It...binds me. "So, Hela...I give you my word. Across all forms. I will never, ever take your life. I would sooner die myself." He blinked, and a salty drop fell to her arm. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela relaxed at the additional touch and was content to remain in silence. Stirring slightly as he spoke again, she looked from the tear sliding off her arm to him, puzzlement flickering behind her eyes. He's crying.... is that my fault? "Even w-when I-I m-make y-you u-upset? I-It's s-still... y-you?" Uncertainty as she started to put the pieces together. "Everything h-him a-and H-Henry h-have d-done..." She trailed off in favor of fidgeting with her flowers. She didn't understand how she could ever return the feelings. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Always, Hela," he reassured, utterly earnest. "Always." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited She exhaled slowly. "I b-believe you, Lewis," She replied quietly, "I... trust y-you." He never lies, never goes back on his word... And even when he does,She continued, thinking back to their time in Helen's home, it's with a flood of apologies that'd make even the doctor falter. The faintest of smiles touched her lips. "D...Does that mean... 'Henry" i-is still around w-when I'm with 'Ed'...?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Profound relief washed over him. "Indeed so," he replied, breaking into a smile evident in his voice. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited "A-And... you p-promise no more t-tests?" "I-I'll listen to words m-more," Hela offered quickly, a nervous sort of hopefulness in her chest. Maybe this would work out. She was bound to make countless mistakes and Lewis a few as well, but if he wouldn't end her for them... They could survive it all, couldn't they? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "It's a deal," he said, hope soaring within him as well. "So long as you heed my words, no more tests." Another drop, as his smile broadened. "I'm happy to give you my word on that." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "Lewis, you're leaking on me... M'not a tissue." She wiped off the second tear with a giggle, giving a full-body shiver, then sat back from him. "I suppose... you'll want your things returned?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ay," he said with a chortle. "High time you had yours back, too. And if you're listenin' better, then frankly we've no need for those annoyin', vibratin' coins." He rose, and offered a hand to her. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago For a moment, she could only blink at him in surprise. Then she broke into a grin and accepted the hand up. "You're serious... You'll give me back my blades?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Understand, Hela...they're only for defense, for now. For when your life is in danger. Not for threatening nor attacking," he said with a sober nod. "But, within those parameters...yes." He smiled. "They're yours. I do know you feel safer with them than without. And you've earned the responsibility." He tilted his head toward the stairs. "Come. Let's fetch them." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago A snide remark about how threatening she could be without a blade came to mind, but it promptly faded from thought as excitement and a hint of pride caused her grin to shine brighter. Needing no further encouragement from Lewis, she eagerly darted up the stairs, only pausing for him with dancing eyes once she'd reached the top. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago With a happy laugh, he led her to the top story, and went to his desk. He opened a panel and pulled out the knives, still wrapped as they had been. He closed the panel. "Here you are, darling," he said with a fond smile as he handed them over. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited “Ah,” She exhaled in a near purr, quick to unwrap her belongings. Something shifted in her posture as she examined the blades. Perhaps a slight rise of her chin, a curve back of her shoulders, a gleam in her eyes that hadn’t been there before. Whatever the change, she certainly felt more like herself again, each movement swift and sure. It’s been far too long, old friends. Each weapon was as polished and sharpened as the day she had lost them, ready for use. A grin creeped across her expression. “Great to see you haven’t tampered with them,” She addressed Lewis good-naturedly, beginning to wrap them up once more. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Her satisfaction at seeing the blades wasn't lost on him; indeed, he empathized with it. "Wouldn't dream of it," he averred. "I was honestly waiting for the day I could hand them back." A pleased sigh. "So glad it's finally come," he said proudly, his smile broadening. "Now," he said, turning to more mundane concerns, "did you want dinner, or shall we call it a night?" 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Dinner, hm...” The thought of hunting crossed her mind. She could try her luck at killing some of the beasties that were running about, carve her blades into their flesh and save their skin as a trophy. “I’m not hungry,” She said after a moment with a shrug and slight shake of her head, “I don’t think I can get hungry, least not like this... But I wouldn’t turn down something sweet.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Afraid all I have was in the bag," he explained. "Speaking of which..." He trailed off, Hela not having returned his belongings yet. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela quirked her head curiously, blinking at him a moment. “Mm...? Oh.” She flashed a sheepish smile and begun to empty her pockets onto the desk. “You sure I can’t hold onto some of this for just a little longer?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "To be honest, Hela, I'd not be surprised if most of it disappeared with the fog by morning. That's the way fairy stories tend to go, and they must have some basis in fact. You may as well give it back," he said with a shrug, then relented, "Though you're welcome to enjoy it until dawn if it so pleases you, so long as nothing's damaged nor let loose." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Her face fell at his initial response, though it quickly brightened again as he continued. “Ah, Lewis, that reminds me,” She began a bit too quickly, digging out the red jade figurine, “How would one release a Chinese... fox fairy, you said it was?” She grinned. “I must admit I’m rather curious.” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I haven't the foggiest," he owned with a laugh. "I was more concerned with foiling the thing, to be honest." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Y... You’re the one who made it like this?” She turned the fox over in her hand, blinking at it. “But... how did you...?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I suppose you could say I..." ...outfoxed it. No, wait, that's a pun. Bad idea. "...outsmarted it. The third time I did so, it simply...turned into that." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Huh...” She glanced at him with a wide grin. “Do you think it’ll grant you a wish or something?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited He shook his head. "Not the right kind of fairy, I'm afraid. Tricky, malicious little devil, that one," he said, pointing to the statue. "I had to threaten to beat its face in with an iron rod before it'd stop playing tricks long enough to speak with me." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "And that's when you managed to turn it into this?" She asked, chuckling softly at the thought of him shaking a stick at the creature, "What'd you have to do to outsmart it, solve riddles?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Well it said if I'd not bash its head in right then and there, it'd give me a chance to seal it away--if I bested it in three challenges." "And, ay," he chortled, "the first one was a riddle. "The second was a footrace, though it cheated by going up and over buildings instead of sticking to the streets." A snicker. "Of course, so did I. And it didn't know which shingle was loose." He grinned. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago In her mind, she could see Lewis and the fairy leaping from rooftop to rooftop, clear as day. It had been surprised at first by the human following it up off the streets, but remained confident it could still win through its agility and speed or some other trick up its metaphorical sleeve... at least until a shingle slipped from beneath it and caused it to lose its footing as it toppled to the ground. When it had finally recovered and reached the predetermined finish line, Lewis was already standing there, a smug smirk stretched across his face. "And, the third challenge?" She prompted after a beat, her voice quickened with the eagerness to know more, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "I had to say where its third eye was," he answered. "But it wasn't where most people's are," he said, indicating a spot just above and between his brows. "No, this one's seat of spiritual perception...was in its tail, if you can believe it. Just near the base of it." He quirked a smile. "Damnedest thing." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Looking rather puzzled, Hela touched the spot on her own forehead. "But, how could you tell where it was? You can't see it, can you?" She forced herself to drop her hand back to her side rather than continue rubbing at her skin. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Not...'see' it, per se. But I could certainly sense it. I can sense every chakra in the body; they're centers of concentrated energy. The fox fairy happened to have its in an unusual arrangement, but they were there, plain as day." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Hela thought on that a moment, head quirked to the side and gaze on the ceiling. Then she straightened and met his eyes once more with a giggle. “So, the fairy fox...” The red fox was half Lewis’s height and as long as he was tall, a pair of shimmering, translucent fairy wings fluttering on its back, though it was clear they could never lift the creature. A mischievous, wide-toothed grin was nearly permanently fixed upon its face and a single blinking eye rested where its tail met its body. “Was it fluffy?” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago That set Lewis giggling. "A bit!" he managed after a moment. "Fluffy and sleek all at once, it was." He cast his gaze at the statue. "Very much like that," he said, pointing, "if it weren't made of stone." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago “Did you get to touch it, before it turned to this? I bet it was soft...” She pet the jade fox’s head and smiled. “Big too, like a Great Dane!” 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Ay--the topcoat was course and sleek but the undercoat was dense and soft," he said with a smile. "And it was about..." he put a hand just below the level of his hip, "yea high with its ears perked and all." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "I was right, then!" Her grin widened at the realization, stretching from ear to ear. "God, I really should've headed out there... You've gotten to see and touch all sorts of fascinating creatures! It's like a fairy tale come to life!" She started to set the figurine on the desk then paused, tucking it into her pocket instead. "I guess I'll just have to wait 'till next year for my turn... It's done this twice in a row since I've been here, so maybe it'll happen again!" Hela seemed rather hopeful of the fact. "Though I could do with a lot less of... the chaos that was this early morning..." Searching his face, she asked quietly, "You won't try and play hero if this happens again, will you?" 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Not unless I'm around someone who expects me to," said Lewis, shaking his head at the very prospect. "Which I plan not to be," he clarified. "In point of fact, next year I'd like to just get everything set up at the Society ahead of time and simply...take the day off. Not have to worry about anything nor anyone." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago "In...cluding me?" The question came hesitantly, as she clearly feared its answer, the beginnings of hurt welling behind her eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "Och, Hela...that's not what I..." he trailed off. "Tell you what. Next year...why don't you spend the night here, the night before? Let the Society fend for itself when the green fog comes, and we can go hunting." He realized something. "That is..." he said hesitantly, "if you'd be alright with me wearing the 'Hyde' form." He didn't want to disappoint her, but at the same time, he knew it wouldn't be prudent to go about as "Lewis" on the off chance someone might remember him. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited She perked up at the offer, although doubt still lingered from his incomplete response. The added condition caused her even more pause. "I... I'll think about it..." She finally answered, touching a hand to the wrapping around her blades, "It's... a full year from now, minus a day, after all..." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "Aye," said Lewis with a nod. "'Tis." He reflected, then spoke. "What...can I do--to make you less afraid of me like that?" he asked. A humorous thought occurred to him. "Wear a tutu?" •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago She blinked then giggled softly at the mental image, a timid smile forming. "I don't t-think you could intimidate anyone in a tutu... except maybe another d-dancer..." 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited RBDECPTICON17: "That was Rose. It's the reason why I came in here." The brunette calmly and bluntly explained to Nyx, before Rose looked up at her with wide emerald eyes. "Jamie! I didn't mean to make a lot of noise!" Rose whined upto her fellow sexologist, as the brown haired succubus chuckled. "He he he, sorry Rose. I was just being honest." The brunette apologised down to the little Cheshire Cat, smirking softly. Nyx Silverfang: "I see..." She looked from one of the girls to the other. "Well... at least no one's been eaten here... I'd barricade the doors, if I were you, seeing how not everyone has stayed... themselves during all this." ((RBDECEPTICON17 )) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago "What do you mean? Has everyone else transformed into some kind of creature?" Jamie questioned, confused, as her gaze darted back to Nxy, while Rose quickly curled up into a ball in the brunette's arms. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited A nod. "Nearly everyone, though a few people seemed unaffected, somehow..." She rubbed at her neck. "But those who have changed, seem to have lost their ability to think like themselves... I've had to keep from being eaten..." 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Eeep!" The poor blonde uttered, as her feline form began to tremble in Jamie's arms, the older sexologist holding her poor crush close. Both of them were frightened by what Nyx had just told them, yet Jamie remained calm as her heart gently pulsed in Rose's ear, soothing the little Cheshire Cat. "I'll take on anyone that tries to get in here. That I can assure." The brown haired succubus retorted, calm and determined as she looked at the other lodger. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited “I think it would be better to just not let them know you’re here,” She said slowly, looking dubious of the assertion, “Some of the beasts out there are pretty nasty...” Casting a glance at the door, she started to move towards some of the furniture in the room. “Anyways, we need to block the door.” 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "Good idea." Jamie agreed, yet before she went to help Nyx with moving the furniture in front of the door, the brunette walked off into her crush's bedroom. She wanted Rose to be safe before she did anything else. After stepping into the small bedroom, Jamie walked over to Rose's bed, and then placed the small and shaking Cheshire Cat's form upon the warm and soft pillow, Rose's furry back resting upon the white pillow. "I want you to stay here, Rose. It'll be safer for you in here, until the thing finally wears off." The brown haired succubus softly cooed down to her crush, who looked up at her with big and wet emerald eyes, yet that unnaturally wide grin seemed to remain no matter how Rose was truly feeling. "But Jamie...I want to help too..." She quietly uttered back. The smaller creature didn't want her crush to get herself hurt. Jamie sighed softly, knowing that Rose would object to her idea, as she gently carressed the little Cheshire Cat's fluffy tummy. Rose still looked so sweet, even as the small creature she had now become that day. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago While the two girls went into the bedroom, Nyx quickly worked to form a barricade, shutting the door and shoving several pieces of furniture against it, just beneath the doorknob. She found herself a spot on the floor once it was finished, sitting down to catch her breath. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Thankfully for Rose, her scientific equipment and sexual concoctions were still safe and sound within the cabinets of her quarters. "Rose I know that you don't want to be seen as useless or powerless, but in the state you're in, there's not much you can do. It's a terrible feeling, being useless...being powerless...I know how it feels, Rose...but sometimes there's just nothing we can do." The brunette softly and sadly explained to the little Cheshire Cat, a frown upon her face, as her fingers unconsciously carressed up and down the smaller creature's fluffy belly. She had fought for money and selled her science for money, but none of that money could have saved her when she was kicked out of her apartment and onto the wretched streets of London, where a single fight might have cost the brunette her life. But she learned the hard way after her first figh upon the streets; homeless and with little to her name...she had been stupid...and then became powerless...which had almost lead to her losing everything she had left, if it hadn't been for the cops showing up at the perfect time and saving her *rse. Rose tried to frown, as the edges of her grin twitched, yet that unnatural grin wouldn't budge for her. All she could do was grin. After a moment of trying, she gave up and simply wrapped her front paws around one of Jamie's fingers. "Jamie...whatever happens...be careful." The Cheshire Cat softly uttered upto Jamie, as tears rolled down her fluffy face. Jamie just quietly nodded, giving her a warm and reassuring smile. "I will, Rose...I promise." see more 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Nyx emptied out her pockets, running a mental list. A bit of fuzz, could be kindling, but not indoors. Bad idea. Weapons, my key, broom handle, body Got my shirt, pants, no shoes... Her stomach let out a low growl and she winced. No food or water. Sigh. If only Alicia had let me keep a stash in our room... I hope she’s alright, wherever she went. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Jamie hesitated for a moment, before she placed a gentle and quick kiss upon Rose's furry forehead. "If you need anything, or something happens, just give me a shout, okay?" The brown haired succubus whispered to the smaller creature, who quietly nodded in agreement. Jamie pulled away, smiling warmly down at her crush, before she quietly left the other sexologist's bedroom, closing the door behind herself as she did so. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Nyx quickly returned her belongings to her pockets, except for the handle which remained in her right hand, and got to her feet, frowning faintly as Jamie shut the door. “You’re leaving her in there alone?” 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "She'll be safe in there. I don't want her getting hurt." Jamie calmly explained, as she walked over to the barricade and inspected it. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited “I... really wouldn’t be so sure about that,” She replied, seeming rather apprehensive as she avoided looking at Jamie, “We should all stay together, keep an eye in each direction... some of the monsters can probably go through walls.” *Soft, murmured conversation from another room faded in and out of focus. The smell of pizza on lingered her, despite having eaten the last slice hours ago, evident by the lack of hunger pains which usually plagued her. All the blankets piled on top of and around her were enticingly warm, making her eyelids grow heavy with an exhaustion she had been ignoring for so long. She had been given a mattress to sleep on, her own room to stay in, and come morning, the couple had promised she could even take a nice, hot shower. She was safe, under the care of adults who, with all their wisdom and years, could help her finally stop running. She could finally have a normal life. The thought brought a faint smile to her face and she shut her eyes. •••• Rough hands grabbing her, restraining her, pulled her away. Struggling desperately, every nerve in her body screaming to fight, flee, survive, but there were too many of them and they had the element of surprise. Eyes snapped open to find herself surrounded by a sea of grey and white uniform, the sight sending a thrill of terror through her. A terrible scream filled the air, more animal than human, then there was a prick of pain at her neck, and everything faded to black.* see more •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago “I... really wouldn’t be so sure about that,” She replied, seeming rather apprehensive as she avoided looking at Jamie, “We should all stay together, keep an eye in each direction... some of the monsters can probably go through walls.” *Soft, murmured conversation from another room faded in and out of focus. The smell of pizza on lingered her, despite having eaten the last slice hours ago, evident by the lack of hunger pains which usually plagued her. All the blankets piled on top of and around her were enticingly warm, making her eyelids grow heavy with an exhaustion she had been ignoring for so long. She had been given a mattress to sleep on, her own room to stay in, and come morning, the couple had promised she could even take a nice, hot shower. She was safe, under the care of adults who, with all their wisdom and years, could help her finally stop running. She could finally have a normal life. The thought brought a faint smile to her face and she shut her eyes. ... Rough hands grabbing her, restraining her, pulled her away as she was jolted awake. Struggling desperately, every nerve in her body screaming to fight, flee, survive, but there were too many of them and they had the element of surprise. Eyes snapped open to find herself surrounded by a sea of grey and white uniform, the sight sending a thrill of terror through her. A terrible scream filled the air, more animal than human, then there was a stab of pain at her neck, and everything faded to black.* see more 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "They would be putting their lives at risk if they dared to hurt Rose. She's..." Jamie sternly explained to Nyx, yet she trailed off before those next words slipped out of her mouth, the brown haired succubus mentally berating herself as she looked at the barricade. She didn't know who this person was! They could backstab them and hurt Rose! Why the f*ck did she almost tell Nyx her biggest secret?! 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited “Look, I understand that, but they don’t,” She retorted, casting a glance at the bedroom door. “It’s better to prevent her from getting hurt all together rather than try and pry whatever demon has snuck in and gotten their talons in her later.” “Your confidence for fighting off any baddies who want to harm her isn’t going to help her when she’s already bleeding out because you hadn’t been keeping watch on her.” Her eyes hardened as she spoke, showing a maturity that was older than her years. “Either we all go in there or she comes out with us... it’s the safest way.” 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Jamie went silent, and it was unclear if she was thinking over Nyx's words, or if Nyx's words had p*ssed her off. But after a couple minutes, Jamie growled at the other lodger and then rushed back into the blonde's bedroom. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Nyx tensed at the silence, taking a step back with her left foot, the broomhandle drawn across her chest. The growl caused her to drop into a half crouch and she watched Jamie warily, relaxing only slightly when the woman went into the bedroom. She exhaled softly. Maybe I should leave... 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Jamie hated to be proven wrong by those she did not know. The brown haired succubus quietly walked over to the now sleeping Cheshire Cat, and then gently picked her up into her arms, rocking her back and forth so as to keep her from waking up. Rose deserved to get some sleep, for she had been quite busy that day. And after giving Rose a soft smile, Jamie once again exited the bedroom. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago She glanced at Jamie as she came back out, frowning at the sight of Rose asleep, though she held her tongue. At least we’re all in one place now... even though this is the absolute worst time to sleep and we really ought to be scavenging for supplies... I guess she just have the first sleep shift. 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Jamie quietly closed the bedroom door behind herself, before she walked over to Nyx and sat down in front of the other lodger. "What should we do now?" She quietly asked, not wanting to disturb her tired crush, her tail swaying from side to side behind the brunette's back, while her crimson wings stretched out, almost as if they foresaw their use to Jamie. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Nyx shifted her gaze away from Jamie as she sat down, though a pang of loss stabbed deep into her chest at the sight of woman's wings in the corner of her eye. "Y... You should get dressed, first of all," She began, doing her best to keep her voice steady, "And after that... we'll need food, water, maybe weapons..." 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "My clothes are in my quarters, and quote frankly it doesn't matter. Getting supplies is more important, Nyx." Jamie sternly and quietly retorted, unembarressed by the other woman's comment. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago Nyx flushed at the response and bit down on her bottom lip. Don’t ask for my opinion if you’re not going to listen to the answer, came a thought, though she swallowed back the words. She was quiet for a beat, then began to stand, keeping her gaze firmly fixed away from Jamie. “You know what, m-maybe I should just go... C-Clearly you know better than me, about w-what to do.” There was a weight to her shoulders, despite the set of her jaw. “I’ll just... keep l-looking for a different spot.” 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago "You're staying here with us. Rose wouldn't want me to let someone walk back into danger alone. If your leaving the room, then we're going with you." Jamie quickly and softly retorted, a rare frown coming to her face, as she looked up at the other woman. 2 •Share › Avatar Nyx Silverfang RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited And now she thinks she can control what I can and can’t do... “If you go out there with me, you’ll only be putting yourself and Rose in danger. I can take care of myself.” Her hand began to tremble slightly, her expression hardened. “I’m not going to stay in here and spend the day arguing with you... It’s my decision made of my own freewill and you and your girlfriend are going to have to respect that.” 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago The brown haired succubus growled up at Nyx, her ruby eyes becoming dark with anger, as she quickly stood up and stared into the other woman's eyes. "Get. The Fuck. Out of this room. Now." Jamie growled, her fangs bared and her tail lashing out at the air, as unknown to her, Rose was beginning to stir within her arms. •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago • edited Jamie growled up at Nyx, her ruby eyes dark with anger, as she quickly got to her feet and stared into the other woman's eyes. "Get. The f*ck. Out of this room. Now." The brown haired succubus growled out through gritted teeth, baring her fang as her tail lashed out at the air, while unknown to her, Rose was beginning to stir in her arms from the sudden commotion. •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Nyx Silverfang • 2 years ago Jamie growled up at Nyx, her ruby eyes suddenly dark with anger, as she quickly stood up and stared into the other woman's eyes. "Get. The f*ck. Out of this room. Now." The brown haired succubus growled out between gritted teeth, her fangs bared and her tail lashing out at the air behind her, while unknown to Jamie, Rose was beginning to stir within her warm and strong arms. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago The Fox: Callum bumped into the back of the dog, plopping onto the floor with muffled protest. Her fur fell from his mouth as she turned and fled, knocking him over in the process. He attempted stand up again and after a three times, he managed to steady himself and shakily make his way into the kitchen. His nose took in all sorts of odd smells as he fumbled his way through the strewn room. Coming upon a speck of blood, he lingered, snuffling at it playfully. His tail tripped him again and his nose wiped the bit of blood up. The pup whipped around with a surprised growl, spotting his "enemy" whipping around. A bark and an attempted nip later, and soon the puppy was tripping in circles after his own tail. Wizardblizzard: A minute later, the white dog poked her nose around the door to see where the puppy had got to. "wuff?" ((Catt Hatter)) 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago A grumbling noise came from behind the small canine, somewhere between a groan and a cough. The zombie boy laughed at the puppy's antics, and reached out his good hand to play along. (The Fox ) 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Catt Hatter • 2 years ago • edited Callum twirled after his tail, fumbling excitedly across the kitchen into the zombie's hand. Surprised, he whipped around with a bark, sniffing and licking the boy's hand. He looked up at Sozo and tried to jump at his face. His legs slipped from beneath him at the sound of the other dog. Seeing the dog's big black nose, he flopped over to them with a happy growl. Callum stood in front of the dog, looking between them and the zombie in between pants. 2 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago ( Wizardblizzard ) 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 2 years ago Millie Griffin: Ego tried to pry Millie's jaws open but now that the beast was unconscious her body became limp slightly flattened do to having no real bones to keep her form with the exception of her jagged needle like teeth. The long metal object was only able to raise the exact spot of the jaw it was between while the fangs remained imbedded in Griffin's arm. It was like trying to pry up rubber that was nailed down. "That's not working!" Griffin gritted still in pain as he kept trying to pull his arm out. Then an idea flicked on, "Shove the metal through the other side of her jaw and try to move it towards me and keep wiggling it as you do." He suggested. Mz.Hyde: /A-alright! Sorry!/ *She does as Griffin says.* ((MillieGriffin)) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy